ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
SM64 Super Bloopers: Journey To The Center Of The Clock
SM64 Super Bloopers: Journey To The Center Of The Clock is the 12th episode of SM64 Super Bloopers. Plot Synopsis Mario decides that today would be a good day to go inside Tick Tock Clock and have fun. As usual, weird and absurd things happen. Characters *Mario *Heave-Ho *Bob-Ombs Trivia *The 4th Wall gets reduced to rubble in this episode, with Mario and the Cameraman making countless references to past episodes and even The Wrath of Viacom. *At the end of the video, Mario mistakenly call this the 2nd episode of Season 2, even though it is actually the 3rd episode of the season (unless IronYoshi doesn't count holiday specials) *Apparently, one of IronYoshi's subscribers, ajjenema,recorded this episode and posted it to his channel, calling it "super blooper vids i recorded". He did this with another episode as well (Sky High, to be specific). IronYoshi doesn't seem to mind, however, commenting that it was "Good to know someone out there enjoyed my older content." ajjenema would eventually combine both episodes into one video, called "2 super blooper vid's". Transcript (The video opens with Mario outside the castle.) IronYoshi: Welcome for the ne- another Season 2 episode of Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers. Mario: Hey, why ye haven't played me in a while? I'm getting tired. How come you haven't played me in a while? Cameraman: Um... I was too busy. Mario: TOO BUSY?! I sat in there for nearly a long time! In there, doing nothing. Besides, when are gonna finish The Wrath of Viacom? (Enters the castle) IronYoshi: When I get my desk cleared up. Mario: Ah whatever. (Mario enters the stairwell and murmurs something. He soon starts singing his theme song and comes to the 2nd floor) Cameraman: Where are you gonna go today? Mario: I think I'll go into deh... clock I've been in the 2nd episode. (Mario enters the 3rd floor) Cameraman: That old thing? But you know your gonna go to Heaven again if you get killed. Mario: (Tries to jump on the clock) So? (Does a somersault, and makes it onto the ledge. He then waits) Waiting for the 12 so that something cool will happen. (He enters once the big arrow hits the 12) WheeeeeneeaAAAAH! (The Star Menu shows up, and Mario arrives at Tick Tock Clock.) Mario: (lands) Holy crap-a! It's a glitch! The clock is frozen! EAAAAAHHHH! Well at least it makes it easier to move. I have to fix that clock again. What'd you think I am, Tex? Wait, who's Tex? Cameraman: The little robot on the THX logo. He fixes up the THX logo. Mario: (As he jumps to part of the clock) Te- THX?! Ah crap, that logo's freakin' scary! (Mario starts jumping through hexagons) Anyways, have I been here before? Cameraman: Yeah, you have, in the 2nd... episode of Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers and the 1st part of the Movie. (Mario attempts to jump onto a cage. He fails a few times and almost falls off the ledge.) Mario: Ahh! (He then does a somersault and manages to get on top of the cage) Woot! Ah-ha! I wanna go to Heaven again. (He jumps, but then a weird glitch happens where he starts sliding toward the back) Whoa-whoa-whoa! Cameraman: Well it's gonna take more than falling over to get you into Heaven... (Mario soon gets on the yellow platform, and does a backflip onto another area. He then gets zapped) Mario: (After getting zapped) Wow, I survived. (Starts climbing a pole) I'm invincible! (He jumps off the pole) Cameraman: Actually you just collected a coin. (A 1-Up Mushroom comes towards Mario, and he gets an extra life.) Mario: Yay! Heave-Ho: You wanna die? Jomp on wah- hop on me and I'll give you a good lift. Mario: No way! Mysterious Voice: NO WAAAAIIIII!!! (Mario does a backflip onto a platform.) Mario: Okay now, lift me up. Why aren't you lifting me up? Ah crap! (Mario gets off the platform and heads towards another section of the level. he looks around for a bit before heading back and yawns) Ah, what the heck. Well that guy- that guy better lift me up there. Hey I'll pay you 5 bucks if you lift me up there. (The Heave-Ho soon flings Mario, and he falls to his enviable demise) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Mario is ejected from the clock) OW! Wowo Wiwa! Well that just sucks, he killed me! (Does a somersault back into the clock) That little dumbhead! Wah! (The Star Menu is brought up, and Mario returns to Tick Tock Clock. This time, the clock actually works.) Mario: Well good, the clock's working again. (He does a double-jump, but he miscalculates the landing and falls) Oh no! NOT AGAIN! (Mario is thrown out again) CRAAAAP! Why do I keep-a dying? I don't see rice- wow, I'm invincible!(Does a somersault and gets on the edge of the clock. he soon goes in, but the big hand lands on the 12) AH NO! (The Star Menu is brought up once again, and Mario returns to Tick Tock Clock for the 3rd time.) Mario: Crap, the clock's frozen! Guess I have to kill myself _again_! (He grabs a Bob-Omb, then heads for the edge) Suicide bombing! (He falls) Aaah! (Mario is ejected from the clock again) Ahow. Wowo Wiwa. I need to get the clock working. (Does a somersault to the top of the clock, and goes in. Although it looks like both clock hands are at the edge of the 12) What? Oh no, not AGAIN! (Star Menu, Mario is back at Tick Tock Clock for the 4th time, but now it's working.) Mario: Well good, it's working. (He jumps and gabs ahold of a ledge, but quickly gets back up) Hah! (He starts jumping to the top of the platform) This level looks like a nightmare I had once. (Mario makes it to the treadmill platform and then to the cube) Ahh, it's a little miniature AllSpark! (Mario soon comes to the area with the 3 cubes. They make a squeaky noise when they rotate. Mario gets on them, and nearly loses his footing.) Mario: Whaah! (He then gets on the 3rd cube and clears that part of the level) Mysterious Voice: (As Mario jumps) Whaah. (A weird noise is made when the rectangle retracts.) Mario: What de hell? (Mario continues reversing through the level. He soon comes across the rotating platforms again) WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ("You Spin Me Right Round!" is said, and Mario clears that part) Tippy-toes, tippy toes, tippy-toes- WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Runs into the cage) Ow! (Kicks the cage) DI- (In CDI Ganon's voice) DIE! (Does a backflip to the top of the cage, and continues on his way) Happy Clock-a Day! Say, when is Clock Day? (Gets on the pole) Cameraman: I dunno. I don't have a Newgrounds account. (Mario makes it to the top of the pole and jumps off, accompanied by a 1-Up Mushroom) Mario: Do you- well don't you think you should get one? Cameraman: I'm planning on, but how do you make Flashes on there? Mario: How am I suppose to know?! (Does a backflip on a moving platform) Hm... ah crap! No take me back! Take-a me tack! Tick-a me tack! Come back! (He tries to make a jump, but fails) Ow! (He hops back on the floating platform) How am I suppose to do? How do I get up deres? NO! WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGH!!! (He tries to get another clean shot, but can't) Ah crap. (Mario groans, then ultimately does a leap of faith) KAMAKAZE!!! (He successfully lands on the platform, and gets up onto it) Yay, I made it! Whoa... (Looks around) Now how do I proceed? (Continues looking around until he decides to press on) I guess I have to go up those ru- those... AllSpark cubes. (Does a backflip to where the cubes are) Cameraman: Ah, they kinda look like Rubik's Cubes to me... Mario: Well they don't have the colorful patterns. Okay fine, I'll call them Rubik's Cubes. (The cubes start to move, and Mario jumps) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (He jumps) Up! (But he misses the cube and hits it, falling back on the platform) Ow! No fair! (He gets on the 1st cube, but it moves and he is back on the platform) Aaaah! (Mario gets back on the cube via backflip) Yay. (He jumps when it starts to move) Spend less time cheering and more time jumping! (He tries to do a backflip onto a ledge, but he misses) Oh. (Does a backflip onto the 1st cube for the umpteenth time. When he gets on it, he starts moving around) Hey what that over there?! NO, DON'T LOOK! (He tries top concentrate on jumping to the 2nd cube, but he misses again) Ow! Geta! I got it; double-jump dere! (He does a backflip onto the cube, but nearly loses his footing) I gotta long-jump there. (Mario turns around to get a running start, then proceeds to long-jump to the 2nd cube, and successfully gets to it) Yay! (The cube moves, and Mario jumps) AAAAHHHHH!!! (he does a backflip onto a platform near the 2nd cube) Hway. Hoorahs, I made it! But how am I suppose to get over there?! (Does a somersault and makes it) Woop! Hah, I said woop. That's the name of a secret government agency. Mysterious Voice: (As the rectangles pop out) BOING! BOING! BOING! BOING! Mario: AAAHHH!!! RAAAAHHHHHNNNN!!! Wow, I haven't been up here ehhh-since... whatever. (Mario jumps onto the treadmill platform) Whoa... (Begins huffing and puffing, then suddenly Wario's huffing is heard) What's Wario doing here?! (Does a backflip onto the 2nd treadmill) Whoa... oh, aah! (Does a backflip onto the 3rd treadmill) Whee! Hah-HAAAAHHH! (Mario makes it to the next platform and then looks around) Wow! I haven't been up this since... mmm-forever. (Mario jumps on a block containing coins, and collects them) Yay coins. Well, might as well finish! (He stops near the rotating rectangular platforms) WHOAHH-HAAAAHHH!!! How am I suppose to get over there? (He successfully jumps on the 1st platform, but he misses the 2nd one and slips down and falls) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH NOOOOO! (Lands near the Heave-Ho) OW! Ah crap, all that process down the drain! Might as well finish this? Cameraman: Sure thing, Mario. Mario: KAMAKAZEEEEE! (Falls) SUICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEE!!! (Mario is thrown out the clock) AW! Wowo Wiwa! Well, that might now be a good-n way to start Season 2- make another- well that might not be a good way to start the 2nd... episode of Season 2. Well anyways, see ya, folks. Subscribe, Rate, and Comment! (Mario leaves the room) And now, I'll be going some random place! (He dives but hits his head on the side of the wall) OWWWCH!!! (He jumps off the steps) Bye-bye! Mysterious Voice: CHOCODOOBAAAAAYYY!!! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Episodes